


This One's For You

by tableturret



Series: Fireteam Fruitloops [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tableturret/pseuds/tableturret
Summary: Cayde records a death message for Seida at her behest. Like she'd ever kill him, but what if? Super short, super sweet.





	This One's For You

“Hey Seids.”

“I know you’re sitting behind me right now, giggling into your hand, but this is actually serious business. Let’s keep it professional, yeah?”

“When you found out that I was recording these, it surprised me that the first thing you said was ‘do one for me.’ I didn’t even think about the possibility, and yet, you’re the one that suggested this, so here we go.”

“Seida-9, or 10, or whatever number you’re at now—if you kill me, you know the drill. You’re the new Hunter Vanguard, you get my gun, and you get my wonderful, beautiful chicken.”

“Okay! Okay, okay! You want a serious one? Fine. I’d like to say this for the record, though—you just slapped me on the shoulder, really hard. It hurts.”

“Ahem.”

“Seida, If you are listening to this, you killed me. You beautiful, talented, patient woman—you killed me. I’d like to think I put up a good fight but, we both know that I’m a pile of jello when it comes to you. An extremely handsome pile of jello, mind you.”

“So if you somehow managed to point a gun at my beautiful, charming, handsome self—I can hear you laughing back there—and pull the trigger, I know that it would be for the right choice.”

“Maybe I disappointed you, somehow? Maybe Savathûn finally wormed her way into our brains. Maybe even—and this is just maybe—you got tired of my jokes? Traveler’s Light, I hope it isn’t the last one. You love my jokes.”

“In truth, I think you’d only kill me if something big happened. Something huge and revolutionary. Something that you’d need to cut all ties in order to save the greater good. You know, that thing that would be bigger than either of us.”

“You never do things halfway, Seids. That’s one of the things I love about you.”

“Both Zavala and Ikora are going to be out to get you, just so you know. Maybe not Big Blue, since he’s all business nowadays, but Ikora might have a Nova Bomb with your name on it, if she gets the chance. Just give her this recording before she does have a chance. I think she’d be more understanding after.”

“Okay, this is getting longer than I expected. But then again, I love to talk, as you already know. I just want to say again—if you killed me, I completely understand why. And I don’t blame you for one sliver of it. I just hope that I got to say this before I went—I love you. I love you, Seida-9. Don’t cry for me for too long. You’ve got work to do, girl. I’ll catch you later, at the bar. Ramen’s on me.”


End file.
